tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
T.U.F.F. Puppy: The Ride
A rollar POV coaster based of tuff puppy. Transcript *Dudly:I have been waiting for three days for the quacky the duck ride! *Kitty:But,it was announced today. *Dudly:Thats how many days i was hoping it to be real. *Kitty is confused *Kitty:What we talkin about? *Quacky:Dudly,Dudly,Dudly.How stupid are you? *Kitty:I gotta bad feeling about this.Hold on to your lunch Kids! *Dudly:But they had a no food policy. *Ride down the tracks. *Quacky:Your not safe either.Enjoy your death. *you go down the tracks. *Dudly:Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee!i mean...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!which is better? *Kitty:Dudly,Quacky is trying to Kill us on a roaller coaster!Soooooooooooooo...whee. *Dudly:Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! *Kitty:Okay,everyone.things will be okay.Just keep your arms in the cart and please,Keep objects. *Dudly:Where being killed,and you give a safty video,in ride? *Sharing Mouse:Its been a ball. *Knocks a wrecking ball at the cart *Kitty:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Dudly:Relax Kitty!Just hold your breath,count to ten and drink a cup of warm water! *Kitty:Thats hicups! *Kitty lands on the tracks. *Kitty(laughing):Oh man!You allright? *The ball lands right behind her *Kitty:AHHH!!Man if keswick were here with his zero gravity gun. *Keswick:I am here! *Zaps Kitty. *Kitty:Mommy,Im afraid of hights! *the gun fails. *Kitty:I HATE THIS RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Kitty falls.Taking the cart with her. *A green Light apears as you fall.you land in a cruise ship. *Kitty:We must of fell so fast we went back in time!Hey,an iceberg.ICEBERG!?!? *the ship colides with the iceberg. *Dudly:This would be a bad time,But what do you think we should get at the giftshop? *Kitty:I would say.......... *Fall into water. *Kitty:Were all geting wet.But at least were safe. *Quacky:I doubt that. *They get hit again. *the same light apears and you fall into a rocket ship. *Dudly:Moon Launching!I think thats the day they made my favourate snack bar. *Kitty:Hey,the doors opening.(quickly grabs a helmet.so does dudly)One small step for cat,And one giant leap for Catkind. *Dudly:Holy Moly!This rides nuts! *Chief:This is the last time i ride it. *All.Agreed! *Kitty:Keswick,Get us back to petropilous! *Keswick:One Tah-te-Time Travel coming up.(smae light.land in a WWII batle feild.roll down a realy steep hill.)Whoops,Had the silly thing in reverse. *Kitty:Try again. *Keswick:Its charging for now.wait at least 3 minutes. *Kitty:CHARGING!?!? *Keswick:Just one more ity bity,tinsy winsy.... *Kitty:Whats the point?! *Keswick:Here we go. *land on a pyramid.ride down it *Kitty:Eye,Cat,Bird,3 wavy lines! *Dudly:Uh,Keswick. *Keswick whispers in dudlys ear *Dudly:Oh my lord! *Keswick:Fixed it.We should end up in the wild west. *end up in a salloon. *Dudly:Kitty,Push the car up thosse stairs. *Kitty:Sure Dudly. *Jumps behind car and pushes it. *Dudly:Dont forget our friends. *Kitty:(groan)(pulls your cart as well)i gotta do everything. *They go up the stairs and on the roof. *Random Cowboy:This town aint big enough for the two of us! *Kitty:Shut it ya gulch! *Keswick:Okay,Midevil should come up. *transport to drawbridge. *Keswick:Kitty,get in. *gets in *roll down castle halls backwards. *Kitty:WOW!This castles awsome! *Dudly:At least backwards. *Keswick:GOT IT!Back to petropilous. *they go back to petropilous. *Dudly:TUFF!Were back at home! *Kitty:Whats that sound? *TUFF flys into the sky. *Dudly:O............M................G!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *they land in the park entrance and roll out. *Kitty:were back were we started! *Dudly:That is it!!!ride over!!! *Quacky:Only 10 seconds to kill some one. *get crushed by tuff. *Dudly:Aw man!Thank goodnes this rides over! *Kitty:I GOT IT!The antique novelty coffe mug. *END OF RIDE Category:Other